Edward Who?
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: First Fic! Jacob tells Bella he imprinted on her, Bella and Jacob date, Bella gets in car accident and forgets Edward and the Cullens. Will Jacob tell her? BxJ...Jacob lovers! ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO LOVE JACOB! DON'T READ JACOB HATERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story will be in Bella's POV and will take place in New Moon, before Edward comes back, but after Bella knows Jacob is a werewolf...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse...i wish**

**Edward Who?**

**By jocielynhommies**

Chapter 1: Another Day

I woke up to the sounds of 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance from my radio/alarm clock.

_Nice song to wake up to..._I thought sarcastically. I looked out the window to find more rain.

_Ugh, is that MORE rain!!?? this place never gets ANY sun... _Seriously, though, Forks, WA is not the place to get a tan...

Today is a Monday and it's already starting horribly...rain..._I better start getting ready for school if I want to make it on time..._

I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I slumped to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in. I got done in the bathroom soon and started downstairs. But, soon enough, tripped on the last stair and landed on my butt. _Just great, another thing about Mondays to hate!_

I was pouring the milk into my Frosted Flakes when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I put down the milk, and pulled it out. _'Jacob' _is what it said. _Why is Jacob calling me at quarter to eight in the fricken morning!!!!_

I sighed, and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!"

"Jacob, why are you calling me at quarter to eight in the morning?" I said tiredly.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just get kinda crabby in the mornings, that's all."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over after school, since I don't have anything to do."

"Sure, but I gotta go now, otherwise I'm gonna be late."

"OK, see ya then, Bells! Bye."

"Bye Jacob."

I flipped the phone shut, stuffed it in my pocket, and stared at the soggy cereal before me. "Oh, just one more reason to hate Mondays!" I said angrily to myself.

I dumped the bowl in the sink, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. Charlie's cruiser was already gone, so that means he must have gone out early this morning.

School went by quick, and I headed off to Jacob's after school.

Jacob greeted me at my door, and ran to the other side of the truck since it was raining, again...He hopped into the passenger side.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Jacob."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know, I kinda wanted to head down to the beach, but it started raining. I guess we could still go to the beach, but we'd have to sit in you're truck." He said grudgingly.

"OK, sure can do."

I started down the road towards the beach. When I got there, I parked in a parking lot near the shore.

"So, Jacob, what have you been up to lately?" I asked for something to do.

"Nothing much; there aren't any vampires out there right now. What about you?"

"Same old, same old." I spoke the truth.

"Bella," Jacob said, now urgent, "I have a confession to make. I've been keeping this secret way too long, and now I think it's time to let it out. Bella, the first time I saw you as a werewolf, I imprinted on you. I didn't know what it was at that time, or the time that I tried to get you to guess. I just thought it was some sort of feeling that became stronger when I was a werewolf because when I was totally human, I still loved you. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner." Jacob said in a rush.

"Umm, excuse me?! Jacob, are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I asked, confused.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I wanted you to have some time to get over Edward and his family and the obsession you had for all of them. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't accept me."

"Well, could you just give me some time to process this through my mind? This is kind of a scare, you know." I said, wanting to have at least a few days.

"That's fine by me. I just felt I was keeping it in too long and the guilt was getting to me. Really sorry."

"That's ok, Jacob. I think I should head on home now otherwise Charlie might get worried. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you."

I started up the truck and the radio started blasting 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

_AGAIN!!! Ugh, this song is NOT the song to listen to when I want to be quiet..._

I pushed the on/off button on the radio to turn it off rather hard and _almost_ broke it..._I need to start eating junk food again in order to get rid of these newly-acclaimed muscles..._

After I dropped Jacob off, I headed on the wet and dreary road to Forks. When I got home, I told Charlie I was tired and went upstairs to clear my head.

_Oh my God, what a day! Jacob imprinted on me??! I don't believe it...now, what am I supposed to say when I have to call him in a few days...another reason to hate Mondays..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy New Year's everybody!!! Hope you're all having fun!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!**

**Thanks to bellawannabee92 for being my first reviewer!**

Again: Bella's POV

Chapter 2: Thinking

_Teenagers scare the living shi out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

_Jeesh, what is up with this song on the radio these days?! Don't they EVER play anything else?! _

Again, for the second time in a row, I woke up to the blaring noise of 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance..._still not a nice song to wake up to..._

Great, a Tuesday, the day after the very hateful Monday..._ugh..._

Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday came at me in a whirl..._whoa, I'm getting dizzy thinking of it all..._

I got up, trying not to think about it, took a shower, got ready, and headed off to school without eating breakfast or talking to Charlie

When I got to school, I headed off to first hour. I sat in my desk, still trying to process what had happened. _I have to make a decision in a couple days..._OK, I'm gonna work this out here and now.

I don't know, I mean I feel perfect when I'm with Jake, and I _am_ starting to get over Edward, it's just...this is all so sudden, I don't know what to do. OK, I'll admit it, I'm leaning a little closer to the being with Jake side right now, and..._ugh, this is hard!..._Maybe I'll just _try_ being with him, just for a little bit...maybe...I don't know...I wish I did know...OK, I have officially come to a decision. I will give Jacob and me a chance, but no promising things; I don't know if I love him or not...

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I had to end it there, I've already started to write the third chapter, so don't worry...See you in 2008!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm gonna keep up writing this story, only because I'm ignoring the nasty comments from some reviewers. In the summary it says for Jacob lovers only and for Jacob haters to not read it. I got some nasty review saying they hate the story just because it has Jacob in it. Well, I have news for you bitchy reviewers...I don't care what the fuck you say and really don't give a shit. Now, for those who actually make a nice review, thank you very much, and I'm continuing the story just for you! Sorry for the language...**

**Now, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a slight obsession to the band named My Chemical Romance and I also have an obsession to put some of their music in my stories, sorry!**

**Thanks to Blonde Pixie and bellawannabee92 for being some of the _only _people to review nicely. I'm going to tell you all now, I don't want flames, sorry...thanks again guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will.**

Chapter 3: Talking to Jake

_Finally I get to wake up to peace and quiet, and look at that, only a minute til my alarm clock goes off..._

_Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say, I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, You wear me out..._

_I said that too soon..._The blaring noise of 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' by My Chemical Romance was giving me a headache, so I banged at the alarm clock til it shut up.

_Today is a Wednesday, the day after Tuesday which comes after the VERY hateful Monday...great, just great...I better get ready, I have a big day ahead of me..._

I got up and did the normal morning rituals, take shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and headed downstairs to have something for breakfast. Charlie was again nowhere to be seen, and I was grateful, I probably looked like crap...I got a bowl and looked for some decent cereal that wasn't expired yet. I ended up with some Raisin Bran or something else that's disgusting and has raisins in it...After I finished off the nasty 'most important meal of the day' I walked outside to find more rain..._great..._I hopped into my truck and it roared to life. I started for school.

When I got to school, I did the same thing I did yesterday: don't pay attention and think of Jacob. I felt a little better after I thought of his huge smile that will appear on his face after I tell him I accept after school today..._sigh..._I truly think I'm in love with him now...

**--------&--------**

When I was walking to my truck after school, I was literally shaking from nervousness. I got in my truck and started out for La Push. _Oh, I can't wait! I've never been this nervous in my life before..._Now I could see the little red house ahead..._oh, no..._Now I'm freaking out. _OK, Bella, you can do this, you already know he loves you, you just have to tell him you love him too..._I kept repeating that over and over in my mind to convince myself it'll be alright.

When I pulled up into the driveway, Jacob was at the door, looking sad. It broke my heart to see him like that. I decided instantly that I'll tell him right away just to get that awful look off his face. He came to the truck quickly, since it was still raining. He automatically got into the passenger side without asking. That was ok with me, though.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey." He said without enthusiasm.

"Jake, why are you so sad? Please tell me." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I know why you're here. To tell me you don't like me like I like you. And that we should just stay friends. Right?" He said grudgingly.

"No! No, no, Jake, no. That's not at all why I'm here. I came to tell you that I love you too." I said in a rush, blushing like mad.

"What did you just say?!" He asked.

"I said I love you too." I held my breath.

"You love me too? Really?!" He asked, happier now.

"Yes, Jake, I did some really hard thinking, and I've come to this decision."

"I love you so much, Bella. You don't know how much."

"I think I do, because that's exactly how much I love you." I said, still blushing.

He just chuckled and smiled.

"So, where does that leave us now?" I asked, not quite sure of the answer.

"I think it leaves us to the first-date stage..." He said, almost blushing himself.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked, probably just as nervous.

"Can I...I mean, May I...umm,...uhh...kiss you?" He asked beat red now.

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy, I just had to! I'm writing the fourth chapter right now, it might be kind of short, but I'll do my best to get it out tonight yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter!!!!**

**I don't and have never had a boyfriend before, so I've never really kissed someone. You can't blame me, I'm only 13! I _did_ have my first kiss when I was like, 3 and I still know the guy. But that really doesn't count as a 'first kiss' because it has to be a 'real kiss' to be a 'first kiss'...ok, done with my rambling...and about the whole kissing thing, I have to warn you, it may not be a very good kiss cuz I don't have experience, like I said before, I have only _imagined _kissing Jacob Black...sigh...**

**Disclaimer: a poem: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!**

Chapter 4: Kiss Me

(Note: takes place straight after last chapter!)

I was so shocked I couldn't say anything.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, worried now.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you a question. May I?" He asked, more red now.

"Yes...?" I asked it in question. _How much more awkward can this get?!?_

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes and started leaning forward towards me. I was panicking and freaking out on the inside...

He got a couple of inches away and paused. I think it was to see if I really wanted this. He must have seen love in my eyes, because he leaned even more forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It felt _so _good..._oh, god, Jacob Black is kissing me...oh, god, help me..._I kissed him back, hard. He responded by deepening the kiss and pulling me closer around my waist. My arms twined around his neck and pulled him even closer. He smirked against my lips and that's when both of us pulled away to breathe.

"Wow." was all he said.

"Uhh." was all I could form in my mind, I mean I just _kissed Jacob!!!_

"That was interesting..." He said.

"...Interesting...or, amazing..." I emphasized 'amazing' and blushed a _brighter _red.

"Amazing, I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I replied, still red.

"So, now what?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"You could kiss me again." I said before I realized it was out of my mouth.

"What did you say?" He asked, smiling.

"Kiss me."

And that's exactly what he did.

**A/N: Chapter 4 done! Now for Chapter 5! So far today, I have written chapter 2, 3, 4 and now I'm hoping to start and finish chapter 5! yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I have time yet tonight to finish chapter 5!! But I'm not going to stay on the computer too long cuz I want to watch the ball drop tonight at midnight!! Today is also my friend Jody's birthday and I would like to say Happy 13th Birthday, Jody!!!! Now, to the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5: Since _when_ did you become such a great kisser?

(Note: takes place right after last chapter!)

_God, his lips taste so good...I think I'm getting drunk over kissing him...whoa...was that his tongue?!_

And yes, indeed, it _was _his tongue that was causing all the pleasure. Jacob was a really good kisser. Why haven't I kissed him before this? I don't know the answer to that question...I pulled away to breathe and his mouth went straight to my neck, kissing here and there.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" He mumbled into my skin.

"Since _when_ did you become such a great kisser?" I asked.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, you just gave me my first kiss." He blushed.

"Really?" I asked, astonished.

"Yea." He said reluctantly.

We were now sitting squashed together in the middle seat of my truck with my arms around his neck and his around my waist and our faces inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He kissed me lightly on the lips again and pulled away.

"I need to breathe." He explained.

"Oh. Same here." I just realized I hadn't gotten a good suck of air in since before he even asked me if he could kiss me. I blushed.

We still kept our arms around each other, just scooted a little farther away for the sake of our lungs.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I stated.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He said happily.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I have to go home and make Charlie's dinner!" I exclaimed while reading the clock on the dash.

"Oh. I guess that's ok. Billy is out fishing, so I'll just do something with the guys tonight." He said sadly.

"Or, you could come to my house and have dinner with me and we could tell Charlie we're dating!"

"Is that what we're doing? Dating?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess so. So, ya comin' over or not?" I asked.

"Sure. That sounds great. We better get going." He replied.

"Yea." With that, I started up the truck, realizing we had been sitting in Jacob's driveway this whole time, and headed off to Forks.

**--------&--------**

After dinner, we all sat around the TV. Some game was on that was keeping Charlie and Jacob from paying any attention to me. I sighed and Jacob looked at me. I nodded my head in the direction of Charlie meaning I wanted to tell him about us. Jacob sighed and nodded. I smiled at him and started rather nervously.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Dad, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, finally pulling his eyes away from the TV.

"Umm, well, me and Jacob are dating." I said in a rush, blushing.

"What?!" He asked, surprised, but not really disappointed.

"We're dating...?" I asked it in question.

"Well, Bells, that's great! I have wanted to hear that for a long time!" Charlie said, now very happy.

"Oh, ok, I guess..." I said, confused.

"Well, it's getting late and I better head home. See ya tomorrow Bells." Jacob said, getting up.

Charlie noticed he had no car. "How are you going to get home, Jake?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll just run."

"Huh?" Charlie said, confused.

"Dad, we'll explain everything to you tomorrow." I interrupted.

"Umm, ok?" He said, still confused.

I walked Jacob to the door and outside. He took off his shirt and handed it to me telling me to keep it because he didn't want to carry it in his mouth.

"Bye Jake. I love you."

"Bye Bells. I love you too." He said and then ran off into the forest.

_Wow, what a day...oh no, what is tomorrow gonna be like?!...great, just great..._

**A/N: Hey! I finished it! Again, Happy New Year's everybody! It is now 9: 30 where I live, so some people must be in the year 2008 right now! I'm still stuck in the midwest of the United States, back in the year 2007...hehe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm gonna try and get one more chapter in yet this year...hehe...I'll see if I can...otherwise this might be posted in 2008! Yay again!**

**Bella and Jacob are going to tell Charlie what Jacob is only because Bella is Jacob's imprint. I don't know if they actually do that in the books, but I'm doing it...**

**Disclaimer: again, a poem: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!**

Chapter 6: My Day was Boring because you weren't there

_When I was a young boy, my father took me to the city to see a marching band He said..._

_What is UP with the radio and these stupid My Chemical Romance songs!!!! Ugh!!! well, at least this one is a little quieter than the others..._

Again, I woke up to the noise of 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance...

_Today is a Thursday, the day after the exciting Wednesday which is after Tuesday, the day after the very hateful Monday...great..._

I sat up quickly remembering what Jacob and I had to tell Charlie today. _Great..._I got out of bed and again, did the normal morning routine. I got downstairs and got some Cheerios out of the cupboard and the milk out of the fridge, grabbed a bowl and spoon, and poured my bowl of cereal. When I was done, I started for school.

**--------&--------**

School went by quickly and soon I was at home in the driveway. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jacob."

"What's up?"

"Umm, are you going to come over when Charlie gets home so we can explain everything?"

"Sure, the sooner, the better."

"OK, you can come over now if you'd like."

"I'll be there in a bit. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

I closed my cell phone and got out of the truck. I went inside and plopped down at a chair in the kitchen. I put my head down and sighed. I was tired. I soon fell asleep.

**--------&--------**

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, but I'm here." Jacob said quietly.

"Oh!" I sat up in a rush realizing I was talking to Jacob.

"You're awake!"

"Yea, I guess I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Maybe I should let you get your sleep."

"No! No, I've had enough sleep. I want you to stay. Come sit." I commanded, pointing my finger towards the chair next to me.

"Well, if you're sure..." He sat down.

"How has your day gone?" I asked.

"Kinda boring because you weren't there." He said truthfully.

"Oh, that's so sweet." I said happily.

"Yea..."

"What are you thinking about so intently." I noticed, and pointed it out to him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I have permission to kiss you again." He stated, embarrassed.

"Of course you do, Jacob. I love you and you don't have to ask for permission anymore." I said, blushing.

"Well...OK." He said and stood up.

I stood up too. That's when he leaned down and planted his lips upon mine._ mmhmm..._I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to reach him. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto the counter. I pulled back.

"It's an easier reach this way." He explained.

"Oh." I agreed quickly. I kissed him again and pulled him closer. We stayed like this for awhile when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem."

We both pulled away to see a sort of angry and surprised Charlie. I blushed a bright red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." Jacob said quickly.

"That's OK. Bella, just get down from the counter." He said.

I blushed again realizing I was still sitting on the counter with Jacob leaning towards me in between my legs. I hopped down and took a step away from Jake.

"So, Bella, Jacob, why don't you tell me what you said you were going to tell me." Charlie said, sitting down.

"Well, Dad, you see..." I started off nervously.

**A/N: Sorry, that was the best place to end it and I'm already writing chapter 7! It should be up later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the 7th chapter!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: Your dad is really good at accepting weird things

(Note: takes place right after last chapter!)

"Well, Dad, you see...ya know those stories Billy always tells you?" I asked him; this was probably the fastest and easiest way to tell him.

"Yea. What about them?" Charlie asked nervously.

"They're real. Jacob is a werewolf."

"Huh?" He said, confused.

"All those stories about the werewolves and vampires, they're all true. The Cullens were all vampires." I said quickly.

"Really?" Charlie asked, kinda believing

"Yea." We then told him all about the mythical world that humans aren't supposed to know about, yet they do.

Afterwards, Charlie accepted, no matter how strange it was. We told him thank you for understanding and then we went outside.

"Bella?" Jacob said, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Your dad is really good at accepting weird things." He said, smiling.

"I guess he is." I replied.

We sat there for a while just talking and sometimes kissing. It felt so right being with him. But, after a while, he had to go home.

"Bye Bella." He said sadly.

"Bye Jake." I gave him a kiss and he ran off into the forest.

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I'm starting chapter 8 right now! I'm planning to get chapters 8- at least 10 posted up yet today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend, Jessica! Her pen name on here is 'Nearra'! It's dedicated to her because I used 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance and I know that's her favorite song! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8: He could kick your ass for lunch, then kill you for desert

_Now I know, That I can't make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your, And I know. There's nothing I can say..._

_God! The radio DJ must be some stalker of My Chemical Romance or something...this is annoying!..._

I woke up to the sound of 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance...

I shut off the alarm clock and a little while later, I was sitting in first hour English. That's when Mike Newton came up to me.

"Hey Bella!" He said cheerily.

"Hey Mike." I said without enthusiasm.

After I minute of him just standing there, staring at me, I started to get annoyed.

"So, what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me tonight. We could catch a movie or something." He answered.

"Well, Mike, here's the thing: I kind of have a boyfriend, so no." I said.

"What?! You have a _boyfriend_?!" He asked, like it was impossible for me to have a boyfriend. Some people around us looked over to see what all the noise was about.

"Yes, Mike, I have a boyfriend. You say it like you think it's impossible." I stated.

"Well, it's just you were so close to Edward and all and I thought you'd never get over him. So, who is this guy?" Mike asked angrily. _Like he could ever hurt Jacob..._

"His name is Jacob Black, I think you've met him before." I said smugly.

"Oh, that sophomore from La Push. The Indian boy?" Mike said, now laughing.

"Indian boy? Sure, he's Native, but he could kick your ass for lunch, then kill you for desert." I said, now angry.

"Whatever." Mike said, and stalked off.

"Bitch." I said under my breath.

**--------&--------**

After school, I called Charlie and told him I'd be a Jacob's til later and he could call in a pizza for dinner. He said it was fine and I headed off towards La Push.

I pulled into his driveway and hopped out only to get squashed in one of those bone-crushing hugs from Jacob.

"C...an..tbr...eat..he...Ja..ke..." I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so happy to see you!"

"I missed you too, Jacob." I said once he put me down.

We spent the afternoon just hanging out. I had to go home after a while and when I got there, I went straight to bed.

**A/N: I'm working on chapter 9 right now! Don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, haven't you noticed yet?!**

Chapter 9: Vampire?!

(Note: time change: about 2 months)

_Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, hope that you can keep it) my dirty little secret Who has to know_

_ugh...The All-American Rejects...I guess that's a step up from My Chemical Romance, I've woken up to that for two freakin' months!..._

I woke up to the sort-of-better-to-wake-up-to-than-My-Chemical-Romance-songs noise of 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects._ Whatever..._

I have been going out with Jacob for two whole months now, and it couldn't be going better. We can't stop telling each other we love them and the kissing has _improved _from the first couple times. I didn't think that was possible. I have a date with Jacob tonight and I'm really excited. We're going out to Seattle. God, I love that boy.

**--------&--------**

At the date, Jacob took me to dinner in this nice little restaurant. Afterwards, we walked outside and it was really foggy. We had taken my truck that night. Jacob was driving when all of a sudden we could see headlights coming straight at us. Jacob tried to swerve out of the way, but couldn't because there was another car in the other lane coming to. The car in our lane swerved towards my side and then all was black.

**--------&---------**

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?! Bella!" Some voice was calling to her from the distance. I tried to speak, but couldn't find my voice. Suddenly there was a sharp pain from my side down all the way into my leg.

"Aah." I whimpered.

"Bella!" The voice sounded worried.

"Wha...t...happ..ened?" I asked.

"Some drunk driver hit your side of the truck and we're still on the road and I called the ambulance. Oh, Bella, I am so sorry!" The voice, who I now recognized as Jacob's, cried.

"How come you weren't hurt?" I asked, but stopped because it hurt my lung.

"Because I'm a werewolf. I'm still hurt, I would've faired better if I was a vampire." He stated.

"Vampire?!" I asked, confused. That's when I heard the familiar sounds of an ambulance siren. Soon it was there, and the EMT's brought me into the back along with Jacob. When a doctor asked why Jacob wasn't hurt nearly as bad as I was, he said the car mostly hit my side. They started checking me over and doing procedures and everything. The next thing thing I knew, I was in a hospital and people were fussing over me. Then everything went black again.

**--------&--------**

I woke up to face white walls, white ceiling, white floor, and a very worried-looking Jacob.

"Jake?"

"Oh, Bella! You're awake!" He said, coming to stand by the bed.

"Yea, how long have I been out?" I asked, not sure of the answer.

"About a week." He said sadly.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I really didn't see the stupid car!" He pleaded urgently with me.

"I'm not mad at you Jacob. I love you. You saved my life." I said truthfully.

"Look, Bella, I have to tell you something." He said reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"Alice Cullen had a vision of the accident. She and the rest of the Cullens, including Edward, are here in the hospital waiting for you to wake up. Charlie had to go to work." He said in a rush.

"Alice Cullen? The Cullens? Edward? Who are those people." I asked, confused.

"Bella, you don't know who the Cullens are?"

"No, I don't." I said truthfully.

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry, there was no other place to end it. I'm working on chapter 10! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy last chapter. Now for chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight...**

Chapter 10: Cullens? Doesn't ring a bell.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Yea."

"Oh."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened and standing there were seven people. Five of them were standing in the front and looked a little younger and two were standing in the back, looking older. In the younger ones, there was: a boy with bronze hair, a boy with blond hair, a boy with brown hair, a pixie-like girl with black hair and a blond haired girl that was beautiful. I couldn't stop staring.

"Bella!" The pixie-like girl screamed my name. She came running towards me. She hugged me and I tensed. She pulled away. "Bella?" She asked, quieter now.

I turned towards Jacob. "Jacob, who are these people?" I asked.

"Bella, these are the Cullens."

"Cullens? Doesn't ring a bell." I stated.

"Bella, you don't remember us?" The pixie-like girl said sadly.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

"Yes." She said so quietly I wasn't sure if she said it or not.

"Well, then, I think we should introduce ourselves." The bronze-haired boy said rather bravely. He stepped forward to my bed.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." He said sweetly.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said back, entranced.

I thought he said something like 'nice to meet you again' but I couldn't be sure.

He stepped back and the pixie-like girl stepped up again. "Hi. My name is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you too. You seem very nice." She giggled as I said this.

They all introduce themselves and I came to know Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward Cullen. They were all very nice but there was something not right. Like they weren't human.

**A/N: I'm starting chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11!**

**I had some confusion last chapter as to what Bella all remembered. The only thing she forgot was who the Cullens were and the existence of vampires. She still remembers Jake is a werewolf and all the good stuff, just the vampire part of it she doesn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Twilight, and I _never_ will...only in my dreams...**

Chapter 11: I used to _date _him?!

After a while, the Cullens left and it was just me and Jacob. Jake sat in a chair next to my bed and held my hand as we talked.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He answered sweetly.

"Who _exactly_ are the Cullens? I mean, it might be the drugs I'm on or the fact that I'm crazy, but I don't know, they seemed...not..._human..._if that makes any sense at all."

"They aren't. Bella, I'm gonna tell you this, so please don't freak on me." He pleaded.

"OK, just tell me. I promise."

"Bella, remember Edward?" I nodded, and he continued. "You used to date him. He and the rest of his family are vampires." Jacob said reluctantly.

"I used to _date _him?!" _ew..._I thought in my mind. "He and the rest of his family are _vampires_?!" I asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, Bella, you did, and yes, he is. I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I'm a werewolf, and you, being a werewolf's girlfriend, needs to know about vampires and your past vampire boyfriends." He said grudgingly.

"That's OK, Jake. I still love you. And I _can't_ believe I used to _date_ a _vampire_...I shudder at the thought." I said, _shuddering..._

"I love you too, Bella." He said sweetly, leaning in for a kiss. I granted his wish, and pressed my lips to his fiercely. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist. My hands went to his hair and tangled my fingers around and planted his face to mine. Jacob's hands went up my shirt, rubbing my back. They then went down and rested in the back pockets of my jeans since I was sitting up and perched on the edge of the bed now. The kiss was getting deeper, and we both had to breathe _sometime_, and that's the exact moment we both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. _Oh, god, I love this man..._

"Bella." He said breathlessly.

"Jacob." I said, just as out of breath.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jacob."

"Bella, will you marry me?" He asked suddenly.

I didn't need to think for a second before knowing the answer. "Yes." I said with so much love in my voice, I was sure he could hear it from a mile away.

"Really?!"

"Yea." I said, not really believing it myself. It was too perfect.

"I think I love you even more." He laughed, despite himself. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a ring on hand." He apologized.

"That's OK. I think I'll survive." All I needed was him to survive...

**A/N: The end! Just kidding, no need to get mad...Although, I think I am getting closer to the end...I really don't want to get into what happens after the marriage and everything...Maybe I'll write a sequel if you want me too...Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the update! School started today, so I couldn't write it this morning...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I put one of these on here for every freakin chapter! Does anybody ever even read these?! I don't, but I know that I have to put it here. If you don't get it by now that I'm not Stephenie Meyer by the lack of skills in my writing, then you need to go to a mental institute, or something...no offense...**

Chapter 12: And then I heard the dial tone

(Note: time change, about 3 weeks)

I was sitting at the kitchen table at home with nothing to do.

Me and Jake have been officially engaged for about 3 weeks, almost. I was so happy. I've always wanted this._ Ooh, I can't wait for the wedding...I still have to plan everything and...oh my goodness, who is calling me?!_

My phone started vibrating on the table interrupting my ranting thoughts. I picked up the phone, and it said _'Unknown number'_..._hmm, I wonder who this is..._

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Is this Bella?" Who else would it be?

"Yes, this is she."

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen." The voice said hesitantly.

"Edward? Oh, I remember you!" I hadn't talked to the Cullens since Jacob told me I used to date a _vampire..._And I really didn't want to talk to him, either. He didn't know that I knew, you see...

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that me and my family were only visiting Forks, and we're leaving again in a few hours. I just wanted to say goodbye." He said grudgingly.

"Oh! Well, it was nice meeting you all and everything. You seem very nice. Have a safe trip!"

"We will, Bella, we will. Maybe I'll see you again later in life?" He said, almost_ hopefully..._

"Maybe we will. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." He said, not ready to hang up.

I was about to close the phone, but his voice stopped me. He must have thought I had already hung up.

"I still love you Bella." And then I heard the dial tone.

**A/N: Short chapter! But, chapter 13 will be out yet tonight! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13!! Warning: lots of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: You already heard it too much, and it's depressing me...**

Chapter 13: I keep falling more and more in love with you

_Well, that was interesting..._

I got over it quickly and decided to call Jacob to tell him to come over when the front door opened.

It was, of course, Jake. I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

When it was over, Jake said, "Hello to you too." He laughed.

"Very funny. I've just missed you is all. Is that so harmless?" I asked sweetly.

"No, I guess not. I kind of like that greeting. You could make a habit out of that, you know." he laughed again.

"Maybe I should." I said, kissing him again.

"Bella, sometimes I think it's impossible to love you anymore. But then at times, especially like this one, I know that I keep falling more and more in love with you." He said with love in his voice.

"Jake, are you _sure_ you can't read my mind?! Cuz I was just thinking that right this instant." I said truthfully.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake."

He kissed me then, deeply. His arms tightened around my waist and slid into my back pockets to rest there. My hands twined around his neck and deep into his locks of luscious hair. The kiss deepened, him asking for me to open my mouth like his already was. I did, and his tongue met mine. We battled for dominance, and his tongue ended up winning and then he was practically down my throat. Not that I objected...But, it ended all too soon, for we both had to breathe.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." He repeated.

_I feel like I'm in a fairy tale..._

**A/N: I'll get chapter 14 out tomorrow sometime late afternoon! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys!!! sorry I took so long...i give you all permission to be extremely mad at me...but! I am writing right now and I'm thinking this is gonna be the last chappie...sorry, I know, but it had to end sometime and I'm thinking of starting a Edward/Bella human story...but, I don't have that many ideas, so if you could help me with that, it would be very much appreciated...oh, and a couple of weeks ago, I got a myspace, so if you have myspace, feel free to add me!!! just go to my profile and its my homepage at the top...thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: you already know...**

Chapter 14: Surprise!!!

(time change: 2 years)

Jacob's POV:

I woke up looking into the face of my beautiful wife, Bella. She was still sleeping; it was still pretty early in the morning...

After a while, I knew I had to wake her up. "Bella, Bella, wake up..." I cooed.

She groaned, and stretched. I chuckled.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so cute stretching like that. I enjoyed the view." I chuckled again.

She blushed and looked down, then realized that the innocent stretch made her shirt ride up on her stomach. She looked up at me angrily, then got out of bed without a word. She got her clothes, and took a shower, I assume. She made her way into the room about an hour later, me still in the bed. She then got her keys and walked out of the room. That was when I decided to get up.

"Bella! Wait, Bella...where are you going?" I had gotten out of bed and was running after her in the house to the kitchen, where she was getting a glass of orange juice.

She looked at me angrily, then smiled. "I told you, I'm going to the doctor today." She replied, like it was so obvious.

"Wait, why?" I was utterly clueless.

"I haven't been feeling good lately, remember?"

"Oh, right."

She walked to the door, and paused. She turned around to look at me and walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. After she broke apart, she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You may want to go put some pants on." She stated, and then walked out the door.

I looked down, realizing that I was still in my boxers._ What will I ever do with her?..._

**---------&---------**

Later that day, Bella walked through the door and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Hey." I said, and kissed her.

"Hi." She said, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Did something go wrong at the doctor's?" I asked, now worried.

"No, I just have some news for you is all." She replied.

"Oh, well, then go on and tell me."

"I guess I should just say it instead of waiting." She said and sighed, looking at me.

I waited for her to say something.

Silence.

"I'm pregnant."

**---------&---------**

**The End.**

**Done!! Yay!!! I hope you guys liked the story, and sorry for the wait this last couple of chapters!!!**


End file.
